When we met
by mad eye's love
Summary: The story of how Shifu meets, falls in love with and dates Mayling up to when he asks her to marry him. Starts 4 months befor the first movie. R&R,
1. Chapter 1

Cast List.

Shifu – Dustin Hoffman

Mayling – Maria Bello

Oogway – Randal Duk Kim

Tigress – Angalena Jolee

Monkey – Jacky Chan

Mantis – Seth Rogen

Crane – David Cross

Viper – Lucy Lu

Shihi – Jet Lee

Himi – Isabella Leong

Liming – Michelle Yeoh

William – Leam Neson

Ox – Dennis Haysbert

Crock – Jean Clad Van Dame

Thundering Rhino – Victor Garber

Tai Lung – Ian Mcshane

Lord Shen – Gary Oldmen

Sooth Sayer – Michelle Yeoh.

Mr. Ping – James Hong

Lang – Alan Rickman

Baichi – Jim Carry

Fensui – Kera Knightly.

Heuban – Chow Yun Fat.

Mili – Selina Gomes

Li Tong - Jonny Depp


	2. Chapter 2

N: It was a warm bright summer day In the valley of piece, master Oogway sent Xang to find Shifu, he was meditating, trying to find Inner peace.

Shifu: What is it Xang?

Xang: Master Oogway is in the hall of worriers he wants to see you.

N: Shifu got up and walked to the hall, when he got there Oogway was standing beside the moon pool, Shifu saluted and bowed.

Shifu: Master Oogway, you wanted to see me?

Oogway: Ah Shifu, yes, I have some news.

Shifu: News?

Oogway: Yes, there will be a new master and earth healer starting, her name is Mayling Mctomas.

Shifu: When will she be here?

Oogway: Sometime today.

N: He said as he shrugged.

Oogway: I will send Xang to get you when she arrives.

Shifu: Thank you master.

N: He saluted bowed and left, back down at the village a red panda was walking through, when Baichi, the Jade palace informer, stopped her.

Baichi: Hello miss, can I help you with something?

Mayling: Aye, ah am looking for the Jade palace.

Baichi: Lets see, you see that mountain?

Mayling: Aye.

Baichi: Well, follow this path and it will take you to the steps to the jade palace.

N: Mayling looked at the man confused.

Mayling: And what, pray tell does the mountain have to do with the jade palace?

Baichi: Do I look like the god of knowledge to you, now hustle, hustle, get there before it gets dark.

N: Mayling just looked at the man, thanked him and left, when she made it to the steps she looked in awe.

Mayling: Well, now ah know what the mountain has to do with this.

N: She walked up the steps, it took her about 35 minutes to get to the gates, she walked in and saw a goose.

Mayling: Excuse me sir.

Xang: Yes, may I help you with something?

Mayling: Aye, ah am looking for grand master Oogway.

Xang: Oh yes right this way, he's I the hall of hero's.

Mayling: Thank you.

N: They walked up more steps which took them 15 minutes and went in, master Oogway was meditating.

Xang: Master Oogway?

N: Oogway opened his eyes.

Oogway: Ah Master Mayling, thank you Xang will you find Shifu and tell him I want to see him?

Xang: Yes Master Oogway.

N: Xang flue off.

Oogway: Master Mayling it is so good to see you

Mayling: Its good to see you to.

N: A few minutes later Shifu came in.

Oogway: Ah Shifu, this is master Mayling Mctomas.

Mayling: Hello.

N: She said as she turned around, Shifu couldn't believe how beautiful she was, her long brown hair in a pony tail, her blue eyes were stunning, she had different markings than Shifu but her coloring was a little darker than Shifu's, she had a short sleeve shirt similar to Tigresses, Shifu thought she was beyond beautiful, but he wasn't going to let it show.

Shifu: Hello.

N: They shook hands, she had such soft fur.

Oogway: I have already had Xang take your things to your room, Shifu why don't you show master Mayling around.

Shifu: Yes master Oogway.

N: He said he walked out and Mayling followed.

Shifu: Where are you from?

Mayling: Edinbrough Scotland, what about ye?

Shifu: I was born in a village 90 miles east of here, I was 14 when I decided to learn Kung fu.

Mayling: I started when I was 5.

Shifu: Really, who taught you?

Mayling: My mum's father, her side is from China, my grand father was taught by master Oogway.

Shifu: What was his name?

Mayling: Biao Chen.

Shifu: I think I have heard master Oogway talk about him.

N: They talked more and walked into the training hall.

Shifu: Students.

N: He said as the five lined up.

Shifu: This is Master and earth healer Mayling Mctomas, this is Master Monkey, Master Crane, Master Mantis, Master Viper and Master Tigress.

Mayling: It is nice tae meet all of ye.

Tigress: And you.

N: When they were finished at the training hall Shifu showed Mayling to her room.

Shifu: You will be sleeping here, my room is across from yours, the students quarters are above us.

Mayling: Thank you, I think I will turn it.

N: It was getting dark anyway.

Mayling: What time do ye want me up?

Shifu: Oh, just sleep in, we usually give new arrivals 2 days before they start.

Mayling: Thank you, good night.

Shifu: Goodnight.

N: Shifu walked to his room, he felt something that he had never felt before, he didn't know what it was, so he put it to the back of his mind and went to bed.

Authers note: How do you like it so far? I should have put this one before "Mayling" but I seemed to forget. Enjoy! R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

N: A few days later Shifu had the five in the training hall, Monkey and Tigress were sparring, Mayling, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Shifu were watching.

Shifu: Focus Tigress!

N: Tigress was doing her best, Monkey swiped his tail Tigress blocked it, then Monkey kicked at Tigresses leg making her fall.

Shifu: Match!

N: He walked over to Tigress.

Shifu: I expected better of you, that block was sloppy, I want you to run up and down the training hall as punishment.

Tigress: For how long master?

Shifu: Till sundown.

N: Tigress saluted and bowed, Mayling was shocked.

Mayling: What do you mean sloppy, that block was perfectly fine.

N: Shifu looked at her and raised and eyebrow.

Shifu: That block was 2 inches too high, so there for it was sloppy.

Mayling: Really, your going to punish her because of 2 bloody inches!

N: Now Shifu was angry, how dare she raise her voice to him.

Shifu: Yes, because she knows how high that block has to be!

Mayling: But that doesn't mean you have to punish her for something that small!

Shifu: If she were in battle and that happened she would be dead!

N: They both were angry.

Mayling: Give the poor lass some credit, she did her best!

Shifu: She did not do her best!

N: Mayling just looked at him.

Mayling: What the bloody hell is wrong with you! Have some compassion!

N: He looked at her stunned, she was right, his ears were still pined back, he turned to his students.

Shifu: Dismissed.

N: He said as he walked out to go meditate, Mayling turned to Tigress.

Mayling: Ye did a very good job with that block.

Tigress: No I didn't master Shifu's right, it was sloppy.

Mayling: Ye were 2 inches off, its not a big deal.

Tigress: Yes it is, now excuse me I have a punishment I need to get done with.

N: Mayling couldn't say anything, she walked back to her room, as she passed the hall of worriers she didn't notice Oogway.

Oogway: What is troubling you Mayling.

N: She jumped when he spoke.

Mayling: Master Oogway, ye startled me.

Oogway: Forgive me, it was not my intention, what seems to be the problem?

Mayling: Master Shifu, he kneads to lighten up.

Oogway: Haha, I have been telling him that for years, what happened?

N: Mayling told him everything, and he listened when she finished he nodded.

Oogway: Don't worry, I will talk with him, why don't you go down to the village and have some lunch.

Mayling: Thank you master Oogway, I will do that.

N: Mayling walks through the village when Baichi stopped her.

Baichi: Well hello Master Mayling.

N: She stopped.

Mayling: I didn't tell you my name yesterday, how do you know it now?

Baichi: Word tends to get around, look at that!

Mayling: What?

N: She turns around and he's gone.

Mayling: Where did he go?

N: She shrugged it off, and went to a nice noodle shop run by a goose, yes its Mr. Pings, up at the palace Shifu is going twards his room when he is stopped by Oogway.

Oogway: Shifu.

N: He had cot Shifu off guard.

Shifu: Oh master Oogway, you startled me.

Oogway: I didn't mean to, any way I was talking to master Mayling.

Shifu: Oh, what did she have to say?

Oogway: Shifu I'm going to tell you the same thing, lighten up.

Shifu: Lighten up?

Oogway: Yes.

Shifu: Master she yelled at me in front of my students.

Oogway: Yes and she was right to do so, talk to her Shifu get to know her, maybe you'll end up even liking her.

Shifu: Yes master.

N: He saluted and bowed then walked away thinking to himself.

Shifu: Get to know her, I don't even like her.

N: Little did he know he was dead wrong he went to his room to meditate, down at the village.

Mr. Ping: What can I get for you today mam?

Mayling: So secret ingredient supe please.

Mr. Ping: Alright it will be right out.

N: Mayling sat and waited a few minutes then her supe came out, she ate it and went back to the palace, she didn't talk to Shifu the rest of the week.

Authers note: I am sorry it took me so ling to type this up, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

N: It was a week after Mayling had come to the jade palace, it was early in the morning on a rest day, she was sitting at the barrix kitchen table sipping her morning tea when Shifu walked in, he looked at her and thought.

Shifu: Well, I might as well talk to her.

N: He got some tea and sat down.

Mayling: Good morning master Shifu.

Shifu: Good morning master Mayling.

N: A few seconds passed between them.

Mayling: I'm sorry for yelling at you last week.

Shifu: Its fine, how did you sleep?

Mayling: Better then when I first came, it takes a while for me to get use to new places.

N: She takes a sip of her tea.

Shifu: That's understand able.

N: He takes a sip of the tea.

Shifu: Wow, this is good, what kind is it?

Mayling: English breakfast tea, its considered a delicacy back home.

N: She takes a sip of her tea as she reads a letter from home, and laughs.

Mayling: Hahaha.

Shifu: Something funny?

Mayling: Oh its just something that mum put that my father said, "Now we can turn her bedroom into a walk in closet, I told him not to incase you ever want to come home." My father always said if I move out he's turning my room in to a walk in closet.

Shifu: Ah I see, my mother did something similar to my room when I moved out.

Mayling: What did she do?

Shifu: She turned it into a play room for my little sister Himi who was only 3 at the time, if I may ask, how old is your brother?

Mayling: 13, he gets really annoying but I still love him, do you have any brothers?

Shifu: Yes, my brother Shihi is a caption is the Chinese imperial army, I was born first, then Shihi then Himi, how old were you when your brother was born?

Mayling: I was 15 when he was born.

Shifu: Your 28?

Mayling: Yes why?

Shifu: You don't look it.

Mayling: How old to I look?

Shifu: About 18, 19.

Mayling: You're my new best friend, what about you?

Shifu: 39.

N: He didn't have a lot of gray in his hair mostly light brown, they finished breakfast.

Mayling: I'm going to go practice a little.

Shifu: What, why? It's a rest day.

Mayling: I know, I don't exactly rest on rest days.

Shifu: Well, what exactly do you do?

N: They went to the court yard.

Mayling: Watch.

N: She got into a head stand then pushed her self up on her hands her toes pointed to the sky then she bent her elbow and jumped to her left hand with her right hand out to her side, Shifu watched her, he was stunned she then put her right hand back down with her left to her side, then she bent her elbows launching her into the air doing a back flip and landing on her right hand with her left out, even Shifu couldn't do this, she went back to the head stand.

Shifu: How did you do that?

Mayling: I took gymnastics for 5 years, which gives you great balance.

Shifu: Impressive.

Mayling: Would you like to try?

Shifu: Oh, no thank you, I'm going to go meditate.

Mayling: Ok.

N: She continued to practice, Shifu walked off, he had then realized he was in love with her.

Shifu: No, I will not allow this to happen again.

N: He said as he sat down to meditate, but he couldn't, all he could think about was Mayling, how beautiful she was, he couldn't get her out of his head as he started chanting.

Shifu: Inner Peace… Inner peace.

N: It didn't seem to help much, so he stopped and played his flute to help him relax, it did, some, he finished and decided to take a walk in the village when Fensui bumped into him, purpously, she was how you would say, obsessively in love with him, which he kind of knew but he didn't like her, she was also a red panda.

Fensui: Oh for give me master Shifu, I didn't see you there.

Shifu: It's quite alright Fensui.

Fensui: I heard that there is a new master at the jade palace.

Shifu: Yes, master Mayling Mctomas, from Scotland.

Fensui: That's nice.

N: She was flirting desperately with him, Shifu knew she was, he saw his good friend Heuban sitting at a table drinking some tea, Shifu excused him self and walked over and sat across from Heuban.

Heuban: Oh hello Shifu, how are you?

Shifu: I'm fine Heuban, and you?

Heuban: Great, I heard that there is a new master at the jade palace.

Shifu: Yes, Mayling Mctomas, I take it Baichi told you?

Heuban: Yep, from what Baichi says, she's really beautiful.

Shifu: I really hadn't noticed.

Heuban: Of corse, you wouldn't have noticed if it hit you in the face, you should find a nice woman and settle down.

Shifu: Ha, no, I don't have the time.

N: The truth was that Shifu was usually shy when it came to women, they talked a little more, then he headed back up to the jade palace, and read some scrolls then around 9 he went to bed, he still could get rid of that feeling.

Authers note: So sorry it took so long for this, I've been very busy, I may have put Shifu's age wrong sorry about that, hope you like it so far. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

N: A few more weeks passed, with nothing exciting happening, and so far Mayling had been there for 5 weeks, and Shifu was still having feelings for her.

Shifu: I can not let these feelings take over again.

N: He thought to him self as he sat under a tree relaxing, he looked over to where she was sitting reading one of her novels.

Shifu: God's, she's beautiful.

N: He said to himself and started to play his flute, Mayling heard his music and looked over, and smile and thought.

Mayling: Wow, I never noticed how handsome he is.

N: Then it hit her, she was in love.

Mayling: No, I cant, I wont let these feelings get to me again, I don't need to be in another relation ship.

N: She thought and went back to reading her book¸ Shifu stopped, and looked back over.

Shifu: You don't need a girlfriend anyway, you are far to busy.

N: He watched her a little longer and decided to go over and talk to her, Mayling shifted her eyes up and saw he was coming over.

Mayling: Oh no, hes coming over here, ok just be calm, and talk to him.

N: She thought Shifu was about halfway over.

Shifu: What's wrong with you Shifu, your just going over to talk to a girl, an extremely beautiful girl.

N: He thought to himself, he walked up to Mayling and she put her book down.

Mayling: Hello master Shifu.

N: He went to say something.

Shifu: I..I…

N: Did he really just stutter in front of her? Mayling just looked at him.

Mayling: Yes?

Shifu: I.. have to go.

N: He turned around and walked away quickly, Mayling gave a sigh of relief.

Mayling: That went better then I thought.

N: She said to her self and continued reading, Shifu had made it to his room.

Shifu: Nice going, no she probably thinks you're an idiot.

N: He thought to himself, he laid on his bed.

Shifu: Why is it that I can never talk to women?

N: What he meant was he could talk to women, but he was never able to talk to beautiful women like Mayling.

Shifu: Maybe a walk in the village will clear my head.

N: Mayling was still reading her book but she couldn't get what just happened out of her head.

Mayling: Well, I'm not going to be able to finish this, a walk in the village might help.

N: She got up and walked down, when she ran into Fensui.

Mayling: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you.

Fensui: Its fine, I'm Fensui Han.

Mayling: Mayling McTomas.

Fensui: Oh, you're the new Kung fu master.

Mayling: Yes.

N: A few minutes later Shifu came down and saw Baichi and Heuban, he decided to walk over.

Baichi: Hey Shifu, Mayling is down here.

N: He froze.

Shifu: Great, I come down here to get her out of my head and she's here.

N: He thought as he sat down.

Heuban: Yah, where is she?

Baichi: Over there talking to Fensui.

N: Heuban looked over.

Heuban: Wow, she's gorgeous.

Baichi: B E utiful.

Heuban: Shifu how can you not notice how beautifu she is, open your eyes.

N: He snapped out of his daydreaming.

Shifu: Hmm? Oh yes, she is pretty.

Baichi: Pretty? That's not the right word for her, she is smoking!

Shifu: You think that about every girl.

Baichi: No I don't.

Heuban: You thought that about Fensui, but Shifu you do have to admit she is just beautiful.

Shifu: I guess your right.

N: Shifu started staring again.

Baichi: Uh oh, he's got that look.

Heuban: Yep, that's the same look that Ren had when he first me Lina.

Baichi: Yah, I think Shifu's in love.

Shifu: I have no idea what you are talking about.

N: Just then Mayling started to walk over.

Baichi: Here she comes, now's your chance lover boy.

Shifu: Would you stop that?

N: Mayling had come up.

Mayling: Shifu, I didn't know you were down here.

Shifu: Oh uh, well I just came down here to uh, clear my head.

N: She smiled at him and walked away, Baichi looked at Heuban and they both said.

Baichi&Heuban: He's in love.

N: After a while shifu went back up to the jade palace.

Shifu: Maybe I should just give in, I mean she really is beautiful.

N: He shook his head.

Shifu: Listen to yourself Shifu, you sound like a love struck teen, she doesn't like you any way.

N: At the palace, Mayling was in her room thinking.

Mayling: He doesn't like you, so just stop before you get your heart broken again, Its not worth it.

N: She said as she started to read.

Authers Note: Awe, so cute, I hope you like the cuteness between Shifu and Mayling. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

N: They next day was rainy as the five greeted there master.

The five: Good morning Master.

Shifu: Good morning students, today will be considered a rest day since it is raining.

N: He bowed to them and left.

Mantis: What just happened?

Monkey: I don't know, even when its raining we still train.

Tigress: He has his reasons.

N: She said as she walks off, Shifu had gone to the hall of warriors.

Shifu: What is wrong with you, you are NOT going to let these feelings take over.

N: He said to himself as he paced.

Shifu: She doesn't like you any way.

N: Oogway was there but Shifu really hadn't noticed.

Oogway: Shifu old friend, what's troubling you?

N: This cot Shifu entirely off guard and jumped about 3 feet in the air.

Oogway: Hmhmhm.

Shifu: Master Oogway, forgive me I did not see you.

Oogway: Its alright Shifu.

N: Oogway stood beside Shifu as he looked into the moon pool.

Oogway: What's on your mind?

Shifu: Its nothing master.

Oogway: Shifu, I have seen how you are with master Mayling.

N: Well it was obvious that master Oogway knew.

Shifu: I don't know what to do, every time I go to talk her I freeze up and my heart feels like its going to beat out of my cest.

N: Oogway smiled.

Oogway: Ah Shifu, your in Love.

Shifu: I know, but what do I do?

Oogway: Listen to your heart, its been telling you what to do, you just need to listen.

N: Shifu really didn't under stand.

Shifu: Yes master I will.

Oogway: Good.

N: He walked away, Shifu sat down to meditate to find an answer, he closed his eyes and in seconds he was in a deep meditation, he had a vision, he was watching what was happening, then he heard a voice, he recognized it, it was his fathers, Chen Li Ming.

Chen: My son I am very proud of you.

Shifu: Ba?

Chen: Yes Shifu.

Shifu: What's going on, why am I seeing all this?

Chen: Shifu, your in love, now is the time to ask her.

N: When Chen said her, Shifu saw Mayling, sitting under a tree reading.

Shifu: But she doesn't even like me.

Chen: You will never know until you ask her out, listen to your heart son, it has been telling you what to do all along.

N: Everything faded and Shifu came out of his meditation breathing hard, then he thought, master Oogway had told him the same thing.

Shifu: I'm going to do it.

N: He gets up and goes to find Mayling, she's sitting under a tree reading a book, she shifts her eyes.

Mayling: He coming, just act normal.

N: She thought to her self, Shifu had made it up to her, she looks up.

Mayling: Master Shifu, what brings you here?

Shifu: Please call me Shifu.

Mayling: Ok Shifu, only if you call me Mayling.

Shifu: Ok, Mayling, may I sit?

Mayling: Of coarse.

N: He sits down and thinks to hin self.

Shifu: Calm down.

N: He calmed his breathing, Mayling sets her book down and thinks.

Mayling: Just tell him you like him.

N: Shifu looked over at her.

Shifu: I know we have only known each other for a month but…I..I..

N: She giggles a little.

Mayling: Yes?

Shifu: I have.. developed feelings for you.. I.. really like you.

N: Maylings eyes went wide and she tought to her self.

Mayling: My God, he does like me.

Shifu: I.. I'm in love with.. you.

N: Mayling listens as she thinks to her self.

Mayling: He's in love with me, I'm not alone.

Shifu: And I under stand if you don't feel the same for me.

N: Mayling stops him.

Mayling: Shifu, I do feel the same, I was just to scared to say something.

N: Shifu listens as he thinks.

Shifu: She, feels the same?

N: He waits until she's finished.

Shifu: Mayling, wi… will..

N: He has to calm his breathing a few times.

Mayling: Yes?

Shifu: Will you be my girlfriend?

N: Mayling was shocked, Shifu even shocked him self.

Mayling: Ye.. yes.

N: Shifu looked at her and Mayling did the same.

Shifu: I never thought you felt the same as I did for you.

Mayling: And I never thought you felt the same as I for you.

N: He smiled then asked.

Shifu: Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?

Mayling: You mean like a…

Shifu: Date, yes.

Mayling: Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you.

N: This couldn't be more perfect.

Authers Note: The voice of Shifu's father, Chen Li Ming is Goffrey Rush, I wasn't going to put him in the charator list because he is only in for a short scene, hope you enjoy! R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

N: The next day the five noticed something odd.

Mantis: Does master Shifu seem a bit strange to you?

Monkey: How so?

Crane: Happy.

Mantis: Yah, but I wonder why.

Viper: Maybe he's having a good day.

Monkey: Since when did master Shifu have a good day?

Crane: Maybe he's met someone.

Mantis: Met someone?

Crane: Yah, you know like a girl.

N: Monkey and Mantis burst out laughing.

Tigress: He does seem unusually giddy.

Viper: Ah come on you guys, it's a possibility.

Mantis: Yah like in another world.

N: Monkey, Mantis and Crane start laughing.

Tigress: Why doesn't someone just ask him why he's so happy all of a sudden.

Mantis: I'm not doing it.

Monkey: Me neither.

Crane: Nope.

Viper: ugh, I'll do it.

N: They all watch her as she slithers up to Shifu.

Viper: Master Shifu.

N: She bows.

Shifu: Hmm? Oh master Viper, I am sorry I didn't see you there.

Viper: Its fine Master.

Shifu: Did you need something?

Viper: Yes master, you seem unusually up beat today.

Shifu: Up beat?

Viper: Happy.

Shifu: Oh, no reason, you just cot me on a good day.

Viper: Thank you master Shifu, sorry for bothering you.

Shifu: It's fine.

N: Viper bows and goes back.

Mantis: Well?

Viper: He says we must have cot him on a good day.

Tigress: I'll go with that.

N: She says as she walks away.

Mantis: I'm not bying it.

Monkey: What that we cot master Shifu on a good day?

Mantis: Yah.

Crane: Its his buesness not ours.

Monkey: Yah.

N: They all walked off, that evening around five Mayling met Shifu in the court yard.

Mayling: Shifu?

N: He turned around, Mayling was wearing a pink dress with a turtle neck like neck and short sleves and cherry blossoms on it, it came to just above her knees, her hair was curled and down with a pink flower clip in it.

Shifu: You look beautiful.

Mayling: Thank you.

N: They made there way down to the village, when they got there Fensui and Lang were sitting at a table across from where Shifu and Mayling were going to eat, it was one of the more fancy restrants.

Fensui: Ugh, look at her.

Lang: Wow, she's gorgeous

N: He looked.

Fensui: What does she have that I don't have?

N: Then she got an idea.

Fensui: Hey Lang I've an idea.

Lang: What is it?

Fensui: If you can get her away from Shifu then I can have him fall for me.

Lang: Then what do I get?

Fensui: What else? The girl.

Lang: I like the sound of that, when do we take the plan into action.

Fensui: Give it a few days.

N: Shifu and Mayling sat at a table and ordered some wine, Shifu couldn't stop staring.

Mayling: What?

N: She said with a small laugh.

Shifu: You just look so beautiful.

Mayling: Thank you.

N: She had a little blush.

Mayling: I don't normally get a chance to dress up.

Shifu: Well, I don't normally get a chance to take a beautiful girl to dinner.

N: They ordered there dinner and talked, after words they walked back up to the jade palace and talked before they went t bed.

Mayling: Thank you for tonight, it was wonder full.

Shifu: Your welcome.

N: Her hair pin had fallen out and they both bent down to pick it up, they came up and they were looking into each others eyes, Shifu leaned in and kissed her on the lips there first kiss, Mayling melted, the kiss was full of love and passion, they slowly pulled back.

Mayling: Good night.

N: She went to her room.

Shifu: Good night.

N: He went to his room, and laid on his bed thinking about her.

Shifu: She's amazing, I love her so much.

N: Then he thought.

Shifu: I should tell her I love her.

N: He went to sleep, in Maylings room she was lying in bed her lips tingling from the kiss that Shifu had just given her.

Mayling: He is so strong, I love him, what am I doing, I don't want to be in another relation ship, but Shifu's different, the hole time we were at dinner or walking about a dozen good looking girls walked bye, I'll give him a chance.

N: The last part she said as she drifted off to sleep.

Authers note: Not liking Fensui or Lang? Me neither, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

N: Another week passes by and the five still didn't know that there master was dating, Mayling and Shifu were sitting under a tree.

Shifu: I love you Mayling.

N: Maylings head was on Shifu's shoulder, she looked up at him.

Mayling: Y.. You do?

Shifu: Yes, I will do any thing for you, I would die for you Mayling, I love you so much.

Mayling: I love you to Shifu.

N: She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, then pulled back and he held her in his arms.

Mayling: Wont your students get suspicious?

Shifu: About what?

Mayling: About us.

N: He thought for a moment, to them he was someone who never smiled, never showed love or affection yet here he is with a beautiful young woman, his girlfriend, how would he explain to his students about it?

Shifu: They will find out in the own time.

N: They sat for a little longer, in the barix the five were talking.

Tigress: There is really something wrong with master Shifu.

Mantis: I know, he seems a lot less harsh lately.

N: He said hopping up on Monkey's shoulders.

Viper: Maybe we should ask Master Oogway.

Monkey: That sounds better then asking Master Shifu and having him bite our heads off.

Mantis: I'm in.

Crane: Me to.

Tigress: Fine.

N: They go to the hall of worriers, where they find Master Oogway meditating.

Tigress: Master Oogway?

N: She said bowing and saluting, he came out of his meditation.

Oogway: Hello, may I help you with something?

Viper: Master Oogway, Master Shifu has been acting strange lately.

Oogway: Strange how?

Mantis: He's been a lot les harsh on us and seems happy.

Oogway: Ah yes, Shifu has found someone.

Tigress: Sir I don't understand.

N: He chuckled.

Oogway: He as found someone who he can be close friends with, and open up to.

Tigress: What do you mean?

Mantis: Like a girlfriend?

Oogway: Yes.

N: The five all looted at Oogway.

Tigress: Master Shifu has a girlfriend?

Oogway: Yes.

Viper: Who is she?

N: Oohway chuckled again.

Oogway: I am surprised you don't know, she has been here a little over to months now.

N: The five's eyes open wide as dinner plates, Cranes mouth hug open along with Viper, Mantis Just stood there, Monkey looked like he was going to pass out, and Tigress was the first to speak up.

Tigress: Master Mayling?

Oogway: Yes, and they will be happy together.

N: He said as he walked away, the five still couldn't believe it, Viper was the first to break the silence.

Viper: Well I'm happy for him.

N: Tigress said nothing, they all left for the training hall, but Tigress stayed behind.

Viper: Tigress you coming?

Tigress: I'll be there in a little bit.

Viper: Ok.

N: She said as she slithered off, Tigress was angry, she went to find her master, he was meditating, Mayling had gone down to the village.

Tigress: Master Shifu, may I speak with you?

Shifu: Yes Tigress you may.

N: She sat down next to him.

Tigress: How can you show her affection?

Shifu: Excuse me?

N: He raised an eyebrow.

Tigress: Master Mayling, how can you show her affection?

Shifu: Tigress that is none of your concern.

N: He said in a stern voice.

Tigress: How is that none of my concern?

Shifu: Don't you dare raise you voice to me. You are dismissed Tigress.

N: Tigress was angry, but stood up and bowed any way.

Tigress: Yes master Shifu.

N: She walked off to the training hall, Shifu sighs and gets up he cant seem to meditate so he goes down to the village and finds Mayling.

Mayling: Shifu, what's wrong?

Shifu: Hmm? Oh nothing.

N: Across the road Lang and Fensui are watching, Mayling steps away from Shifu.

Fensui: Now.

N: Fensui approaches Shifu, and Lang waits in the bushes for the signal.

Fensui: Hello Shifu.

Shifu: Oh, hello Fensui.

Fensui: I haven't seen you around here lately.

N: She moves in an way that makes her look attractive.

Shifu: I've been busy, how about you?

Fensui: I've just been hanging out.

N: Mayling looked over and saw Fensui talking to Shifu, Mayling was a little upset until she realized that Shifu isn't even looking a Fensui, and let it go, Shifu looked over at Mayling and gave her a look that said " Help?" Mayling smiled nodded and walked over.

Shifu: Oh, Mayling, all done?

Mayling: Yes.

N: They walk away together, and Mayling says to Shifu.

Mayling: She was flirting with you.

N: She giggled a little when she said it.

Shifu: I know.

Mayling: Why didn't you look at her or flirt back?

Shifu: Huh?

Mayling: She's a very attractive girl.

Shifu: Yes but she not my girlfriend, you are, and there for I should be loyal to you, because I love you.

N: He kissed her on the lips.

Shifu: I can assure you Mayling, I will never hurt you, I love you.

Mayling: I love you to.

N: They walked back to the jade palace.

Authers Note: Wow, why is it so hard to find a man like that any more? Oh well, sorry it took so long to update. R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

N: Nothing exciting had happened the past to months, Mayling and Shifu had been together for four months, and Fensui and Lang still haven't put there plan into action. In the hall of hero's Oogway had sent for Xang and Mayling.

Xang: Yes master Oogway?

Oogway: Xang would you please tell Shifu I would like to see him?

Xang: Yes master Oogway.

N: Xang bowed and left.

Mayling: You wanted to speak to me master?

Oogway: There is an immanent danger that I kneed to speak with you and Shifu about.

N: Mayling just nodded as Oogway started to meditate, a few minutes later Shifu ran through the doors and skidded to a halt bowed and saluted.

Shifu: Master Oogway, you summoned me? Is something wrong?

Oogway: Why must there be something wrong to want to see my old friend?

Mayling: So nothing's wrong?

Oogway: Well I didn't say that.

N: Oogway went over and started blowing out his meditation candles one by one, it looked as if he were about to say something but then went back to blowing them out one by one, Shifu looked at Mayling who mouth to Shifu.

Mayling: Help him.

N: Shifu drew back both his hands and pushed forward as a huge gust of wind came rushing through and blue out the candles.

Shifu: You were saying?

Oogway: I have had a vision, Tai Lung will return.

N: Shifu's eyes got as big as dinner plates and he started to breath hard, to Mayling he looked terrified.

Mayling: Shifu what's…

Shifu: That's impossible, he is in prison.

Oogway: Nothing is impossible.

N: Again Shifu looked scared.

Shifu: Xang! Xang!

N: Xang came forward.

Shifu: Fly to Chor Gom prison and tell them to double the guards, double there weapons, double everything, Tai Lung must not leave that prison!

Xang: Yes master Shifu!

N: He flue off.

Oogway: One meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it.

N: Mayling just listened to there conversation.

Shifu: We cant just let him march on the vally and take his revenge, he'll he'll.

Oogway: Your mind is like this water my friend, when agitated it becomes difficult to see but if you allow it to settle.

N: He dips the tip of his staff in the water and it ripples showing the dragon scroll above.

Oogway: The answer becomes clear.

N: They look up at the jade dragon.

Shifu: The dragon scroll, but who? Who is worthy to look upon it? To achieve ultimate power? To become the "Dragon Warrior?"

N: Oogway shook his head slightly, shrugged and said.

Oogway: I don't know.

N: Shifu just looked at him.

Mayling: Shifu, who's Tai Lung?

N: Shifu looked down at the ground and sighed.

Oogway: Ah, I see you haven't told her.

Mayling: Told me what? Shifu what's wrong?

Oogway: I will leave you to alone.

N: He walked out, Shifu sat on the step of the moon pool.

Mayling: Shifu, please tell me, what is it?

Shifu: Please sit.

N: She sat next to him and he took her hand.

Shifu: There is a reason why I limp, why I am so hard on the five and I don't open up to them.

Mayling: Tell me.

N: She said softly it was almost a whisper, Shifu looked into her eyes.

Shifu: Many years ago when I had just been named master I was a waken from my sleep, I had herd crying, it was maybe 2 in the morning, so I lit a lantern and went to see what it was, I opened the doors leading to the steps to go to the village and looked down, there in front of me wrapped in a purple blanket was a baby snow lepord, I picked him up and took him in side, I decided to raise him as my son and I named him Tai Lung, when he got old enough I tought him Kung fu and told him he was destined for greatness and told him he would get the dragon scroll, the day came when I presented him to Master Oogway, Tai Lung stood facing us, I looked up at Oogway smiling proudly, Oogway looked down at me and shook his head no, I couldn't look at Tai Lung, he became angry and attacked the village.

N: Shifu's voice started to crack.

Shifu: He came back up and tried to take the scroll by force, I had to stop hi, I ran and jumped and before my foot collided with him I didn't see the monster I had created I saw the little cub I had raised and taught running to me, he saw my hesitation and swiped his hand across my right hip cracking it then he punched me and I flue back I don't know how many feet and hit the ground hearing another crack, Tai Lung jumped and Oogway stopped him befor her could get the dragon scroll.

N: Shifu broke down crying, recalling the memory was to much.

Shifu: I had no choice but to put him in prison…

N: He never cried like this before or to any one for that matter, Mayling sat with him and listened.

Shifu: My right hip had been severely broken, I had to have surgery to reconstruct it, I was off my feet for 3 months and had to learn to walk again, I wasn't able to do Kung fu for 2 years, Its my fault he turned out the way he did.

N: Mayling hugged him.

Mayling: Shifu it wasn't your fault that he got mad and destroyed the village, it was his own fault, it was wrong to tell him he would get the dragon scroll. I know you ment well, you wanted what was best for him.

Shifu: And in doing so I not only hurt him I hurt countless others by building a wall around my heart, he has been in prison for 20 years, and God only know what he will do.

N: Shifu sighed.

Shifu: I love you Mayling, I didn't want to ask you to be my girlfriend because I was afraid I would make the same mistake again.

N: He kissed her on the lips, after a while they left to get ready for the tournament to see who would be chosen as dragon warrior, a message was sent to the village, with in the hour the hole village was there.

Shifu: It's a historic day, isn't it master Oogway?

Oogway: Yes, and a day I thought I would not live to see. Now listen here old friend who ever I chose will not only bring peace to the valley but also to you.

N: He said as he walked away, Mayling walked up to Shifu.

Mayling: Are you alright?

Shifu: Yes, I'm fine.

N: He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

Pig: Let the tournament begin!

N: The music started, and the five came out.

Shifu: I am proud to introduce, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Tigress, the furies five.

N: The crowed cheered, as the started to compete, they didn't notice a panda trying to get in, Oogway put his hand up.

Oogway: I since the dragon warrior is among us.

N: The five looked around and Shifu made eye contact with Mayling and he nodded.

Shifu: Villagers of the valley of peace, master Oogway will now choose the dragon warrior.

N: Slowly master Oogway made his way down the steps as the drums played, he got to the bottom, then suddenly fire works shot up in the air and screaming could be heard, then something or someone fell and hit the ground with a sickening thud, the five crouded around him and Mayling went down and checked him.

Mayling: He's still alive.

N: She got a small vile and opened it and put it under the pandas nose and he started to come to.

Po: Oh…

N: He groaned as he opened his eyes, Oogway was pointing at him.

Po: Where am I…

N: He then realized what was going on.

Po: I'm sorry. I just wanted to see who the .. dragon warrior.. was…

Oogway: How intreasting.

Tigress: Are you pointing at me master?

Oogway: Him.

Po: Huh?

N: Oogway took the panda's hand a raised it up.

Oogway: The universe has brought us the dragon warrior!

Po: What?!

The five: What?!

Mr. Ping: What?!

Mayling & Shifu: What?!

N: The crowed cheered as a gong was rung.

Shifu: Wait, who told you to…

N: They ignored him, and the panda was taken up to the hall of hero's, Shifu was talking to Oogway.

Shifu: Master you were pointing to Tigress and that thing fell in front of her, it was just an accident.

Oogway: There are no accidents.

N: A loud crack could be herd, the chair that the panda was sitting on had broken, shifu just stood there, his eye twitching.

Tigress: Forgive us master we have failed you.

Shifu: No, if the panda has not quit by morning then it is I who have failed you.

N: The five bowed and went to the training hall, Shifu turned to leave.

Mayling: Where are you going?

Shifu: The hall of hero's, wait for me in the training hall with the five.

N: She nodded and went the other way.

Authers note: Well my wrighters block has improved, sorry it took so long to update, I know I have something coming up with Fensui and Lang trying to get Shifu and Mayling apart, but don't worry it will be in here sooner or later, I might have messed up some of the lines, sorry if I did. R&!


	10. Chapter 10

N: In the training hall Mayiling streached as she watched the five train, Tigressworked with the swinging spiked clubs on she woden snakes, Mantis worked with the spinning woden warriors , Monkey worked with the spiked rings, Crane was deflecting and Viper practiced on the firey field of death. Tigress smashed one of the swinging clubs as the training hall's doors opened, one of the pieces hit Po right in the face.

Po: Oh, Oww!

Shifu: Let's begin.

Po: Wait, wait, wait. What? Now?

Shifu: Yes Now. Unless the great Oogway was wrong, and you are not the dragon warrior.

N: He said raising an eyebrow, Mayling and the five had stopped what they were doing and watched.

Po: Ok, Ok. Well…I don't know if I can do all of thoes moves.

N: Shifu chuckled as he walked to the other end of the dojo with Po following him.

Shifu: Well, is we don't try, we'll never know. Will we?

Po: Yeah, it's just, maybe we can find something more suited to my level.

Shifu: And what level is that?

Po: Well, I'm not a master, but lets start at zero, level zero.

N: Shifu laughed again stopping and stood next to Mayling.

Shifu: No, there is no such thing as level zero.

N: He puts his hands in his sleves as Po spots a dumy.

Po: Hey, Maybe I can start with that.

Shifu: That?

N: He walks over to the dummy where the five are watching.

Shifu: We use that for training children and proping the door open when it's hot. But if you insist.

N: Po looks over and sees Mayling and thinks.

Po: Wow, she's pretty, I wonder who she is?

N: Then he sees the five.

Po: Woo, the furious five! You're so much bigger then your action figures. Except you Mantis, youre about the same.

N: Mantis gives and annoyed tick of his antenna.

Shifu: Go ahead Panda, show us what you can do.

Po: Uh, are they gonna watch, or should I wait untill they get bac to work?

Shifu: Hit it.

N: Po just looks at him.

Po: Ok, yeah, I mean, I just ate, so I'm still digesting. So my kung fu might not be as good as…later on.

N: Shifu is already starting to loose his pacents.

Shifu: Just hit it.

Po: All right.

N: He turns to the dummy.

Po: What you got? You got nothing, 'cause I got it all right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder. I'm coming at you with crazy feet. Come on I'm a blure. You've never seen bare style. You've only seen praying mantis.

N: He starts moving around acting crazy.

Po: Or monkey style. Or I could come at you snickety – snake.

Shifu: Whould you hit it!

Po: All right, all right.

N: He turns and punches the dummy lightly.

Shifu: Why don't you try again? A little harder.

N: Po brings his arm back and punches the dummy, it teaters back.

Po: How was that-

N:The dummy teatered forword and hit Po knocking him in to the obstical corse, Mayling and the five were about to rush forword and help him when Shifu stopped them. They watched as Po tried to alance on the wooden snakesand was hit by one of the swinging spited clubs, and in to the jade tortise.

Shifu: This will be easer then I thought.

Mayling: Dia cabhru leis.

N: She whispers Shifu could hear her but didn't under stand what she said. Po got out of the jade tortise and dizzaly made his way twards the spinning woden warriors that led him to the firey field of death where he was shot at by random flames, after words, he drug him self to where the five, Mayling and Shifu were standing, some fir on Po's head was slightly on fire.

Po: How did I do?

Shifu: There is now a level zero.

N: He said as he put out the fire on Po's head with his fingers. It was late evening and everyone had gone to do there own thing Mayling was in Shifu's room talking to him as they played a game of majong.

Mayling: How did it go in the hall of warriors today?

Shifu: Huh. That fat panda is not going to know what hit him if he hasn't quit by tomorrow.

N: Mayling sighed, ignoring his mean remark tward Po.

Shifu: But he did surprise me.

Mayling: Oh? How?

Shifu: He knew what the Wuxi finger hold was.

N: Mayling looked up at him shocked.

Mayling: You put him in the Wuxi finger hold?

Shifu: It was just to scare him, I wasn't going to use it.

Mayling: Still. You could have killd him.

Shifu: But I didn't, I just did it to try and get rid of that no good lazy Panda.

N: Mayling looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

Mayling: Watch, someday you're going to thank that panda for your life.

N: She sets a tile down.

Mayling: I win.

Shifu: What?!

N: He looks at the board, Mayling puts out her hand.

Mayling: To yaun.

N: Shifu reaches into his pocket and gets the to yaun and hands it to her.

Shifu: I'm going to bed.

N: He kisses her on the lips.

Shifu : I love you.

Mayling: I love you to.

N: As she walked out his door she ran into Po.

Po: Oh, uh, master Mayling.

Mayling: Po, if your looking for the students barix then there another floor up.

Po: Thank you master Mayling.

N: Mayling smiles.

Mayling: You're welcome Po, sleep well.

Po: You to.

N: He watches her walk away and thinks to him self.

Po: She is so pretty, I wonder if she's related to master Shifu.

N: He finishes his though and turns around to leave but standing in front of him is Shifu.

Po: Ah!

N: He exclaims as he jumps.

Po: Oh master Shifu.

Shifu: I would advise you to keep your eye's to your self, she is not for you.

Po: Y..yes sir.

Shifu: Dissmissed panda.

Po: Yes Master.

N: He turns around and leaves and again he thinks to him self.

Po: Yah, she's got to be master Shifu's sister.

Auther's note: Haha, Po you better watch out Shifu wouldn't like it if he knew you were crushing on his girlfriend. The language that Mayling speaks while in the dojo is Irish galic, I couldn't find Scottich galic so I used Irish, sorry if I made any of the Scottish or Irish angry.R&R!

Dia cabhru leis – God help him.


	11. Chapter 11

N: The next day Mayling and Shifu were both up at 5 am, they got ready for the day and went down to the barrex kitche for there morning tea.

Oogway: Good morning Shifu, good morning Mayling.

Shifu &Mayling: Good morning master Oogway.

Oogway: Mayling, I trust you slept well?

Mayling: Yes Master I did.

Oogway: Hmm, good.

N: He said with a smile and walked out. Shifu looked at the clock on the wall. He got up and went to the student barrix and stood at the end of the hall. The gong sounded and the five appeared infront of there doors.

The five: Good morning master.

N: Shifu noticed someone was not there.

Shifu: Panda!

N: No answer.

Shifu: Panda!

N: Again no answer, he went to where Po's room was and opened the doors.

Shifu: Wake up!

N: He looked around the small room and chuckled.

Shifu: He's quit.

N: He walked out side to where Mayling was waiting.

Mayling: Where's the panda?

Shifu: He's gone.

N: He said with a smirk, obviously happy with his accomplishment. They made it to the gates of the outside arena.

Viper: What do we do now, with the panda gone? Who will be the dragon warrior?

Shifu: All we can do is resume our training and trust that in time, the true dragon warrior will be reviled.

N: He opens the gates to the arena and he sees the panda.

Shifu: What are you doing here?!

N: The panda was startled out of what he was doing and turned to look at Shifu, he punched fist to palm.

Po: Hi! Good morning master! I thought I'd warm up a little.

N: Mayling just smiled to her self.

Mayling's Thoughts: Looks like Shifu is going to get a taste of his own medicine.

Shifu: You're stuck.

Po: Stuck? Nah. What? Stuck? Nah, this is one of my…Yeah I'm stuck.

N: He says as Shifu walks up, he looks at crane.

Shifu: Help him.

Crane: Oh dear.

N: Crane walk over to help the poor panda.

Po: Maybe on three. One, two…..three.

N: Po sat up and looked at Crane.

Po: Thank you.

Crane: Don't mention it.

Po: No, really, I appreciate…

Crane: Ever.

N: He said as he went back to stand next to Mayling. Shifu chuckled.

Shifu: You actually thought you could learn to do a split in one night?

N: He bends down and hurls two tiles into the air.

Shifu: It takes years to develop ones flexibility! And years longer.

N: Tigress crouches down and Shifu snaps his fingers, Tigress jumps into the air.

Shifu: To apply it in combat.

N: Tigress breaks the tiles with a split kick and lands in front of Po with a smirk. Pieces of the tile came down on Po and one of them hit him on the head, he bent down to pick it up.

Shifu: Put that down! The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones.

Po: Yeah! Excelent!

N: Po punches fist to palm as Shifu smiles.

Shifu: Lets get started.

N: They walked to the center of the arena and Shifu pares Po up with Viper.

Viper: Are you ready?

Po: I was born re….

N: She doesn't let him finish, she send him flying up into the air and he falls to the ground.

Viper: I'm sorry brother, I thought you said you were ready.

Po: That was awesome! Lets go again!

N: Mayling smirks as Shifu gets angry and pares Po up with Monkey and in no time Po is down but then he punches fist to palm, Shifu angrily snaps his fingers, they go in to the dojo where where he pares Po up with crane on the Jade tortoise, Po looses his balance and falls in, again Shifu snaps his fingers and they go back out into the outside arena where he pares Po and Mantis up. Manits beats Po in to the dust. So to speak. Po punches fist to palm yet again angering Shifu more.

Shifu: I've been taking it easy on you panda, but no more, your next opponent will be me.

Po: All right! Yeah, lets go!

N: Po stands up.

Shifu: Step forth.

N: Po does and Shifu grabs afist full of Po's fir sending him flipping and flying into the air.

Shifu: The true path to victory is to find you opponents weakness.

N: He pins Po to the ground and puts his wrist behind his back.

Shifu: And make him suffer for it.

Po: Oh, yeah!

N: He throws Po up into the air and puts him back on the ground.

Shifu: To take his strength and use it against him.

N: Po stands up and Shifu delivers a bunch of kicks to his face then puts him on the ground grabbing him by the nose.

Shifu: Until he finally falls or quits.

Po: But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry master, I will never quit!

N: That did it, Shifu threw Po up into the air and literally kicked him out of the arena doors sending him bouncing down the steps, the five went to check it out. Shifu had kicked Po with his right leg, he fell to the ground clutching it.

Mayling: Are you alright?

Shifu: Fine. Ow.

N: He got up and took one step and fell again. Mayling helped him up as Tigress came back.

Tigress: Master Shifu, are you all right?

Shifu: I'm fine Tigress.

N: She bows to Shifu and walks away, Mayling helps Shifu to his room and helps him lay down.

Mayling: Are you in any pain?

Shifu: No.

N: She looks at him and lightly touches his right hip.

Shifu: OWw! Hey!

Mayling: I'm going to give you something.

Shifu: Mayling you don't need to bother with it I am fine.

N: She just sighed and cut a peace of the sunflower root and gave it to him, he chewed it up and she gave him the scotch. It wasn't too much longer until it started to take effect. He sat up.

Shifu: What was that you gave me?

Mayling: Chinese sunflower root and 12 year old scotch. It's really bitter.

Shifu: Yes but it worked, thank you.

N: He kissed her on the lips, she could taste some of the scotch on his lips.

Shifu: I love you.

Mayling: I love you to.

N: They both went to the hall of warriors to meditate, Mayling had an easer time then Shifu.

Shifu: Inner peace…Inner peace…In in Inner peace..

FLAP FLAP FLAP

Shifu: Would who ever is making that flapping sound quiet down.

N: He waited to see if he heard it again and he went back to meditating.

Shifu: Inner…

QUACK!

N: Shifu opened his eyes and turned around and was ready to yell at the person who had interrupted up, Mayling gave up as well.

Shifu: Oh, Zang, I could use some good news right now.

N: Zang went to say something.

Zang: Uhhh…..

Shifu: Zang I don't have time for this, what did they say?

Zang: Well, uh, ummm.

Shifu: Zang.

N: Zang had the obvious look of fear on his face.

Mayling: Zang, what's wrong?

Zang: T…..Tai Lung has escaped…

N: Mayling gasped and Shifu's heart skipped a beat.

Shifu: What….?

Zang: Tai Lung has escaped…..He wanted me to tell you that…the real dragon warrior is coming home…

N: All Shifu could do was stare.

Shifu: Thank you….Zang…you are dismissed….

Zang: Yes master Shifu.

N: He bowed and left. Shifu stood there shocked, he started to breath hard, he calmed down and looked at Mayling.

Shifu: We have to tell master Oogway….

Authers note: Sorry I took so long with updating, I have a TMNT story up called "Watashi no kokoro." If any one likes to read TMNT. Oh and Thank you iamtyping98 for reviewing my story's I look forward to another update from you. R&R!


End file.
